The reason why Momo never achieved bankai
by leafpool5
Summary: At first people assumed that Momo didn't have the ability to achieve bankai. After Aizen betrayal the shinigami believed it was Aizen holding her back while the truth was much more complex… (it's rated teen incase I use bad language)


**The reason why Momo never achieved bankai**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Summary : At first people assumed that Momo didn't have the ability to achieve bankai. After Aizen betrayal the shinigami believed it was Aizen holding her back while the truth was much more complex...

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Before The Ryoka Invasion**

**Momo POV**

Momo flinched when the great man struck his staff to the ground.

"Until the next captain's meeting" said the Soutaichou as he dismissed them.

"Hey Momo-chan, why are you so scared of the head captain?" asked Gin.

"The head captain is one of the strongest shinigami in the Gotei 13 why would I not be scared of him Ichimaru-taichou?" she lied nervously.

"Hmm…" was Gin response.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Momo POV**

That night Momo went into her inner world, "Momo you can't keep up your irrational fear of the head captain, he has done nothing to earn it" Tobiume scolded in the lovely orchard of peach trees.

"I'm sorry Tobiume it's just…" Momo trailed off as memories from her life in the real world assaulted her mind.

Momo kept a secret that nobody other than her zanpakuto knew. She could remember some parts of her life in the real world, the strongest being the memory of her death.

Squeezing her eyes shut she thought about how her dear childhood friend never knew the reason why she got so scared during storms especially thunderstorms. "Momo ?"Opening her eyes she found herself looking into a pair of concerned brown eyes identical to her own.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Tobiume POV**

Suppressing a sigh as her master eyes opened Tobiume felt her thoughts wonder to her master mental health. She was already naturally delicate she didn't need any traumatic memories of her past life haunting her. She sometimes wished she had a master who didn't have such a fragile mental frame.

No she took that back she wouldn't have any master other than Momo she would hate to get the constantly depressed Izuru or the pervert Hisagi. The worst would be that Chōjirō Sasakibe, Gonryōmaru master. if that man wore black in a white room he still wouldn't be noticed. Briefly she wondered why that man wasn't in the onmitsukido.

"Tobiume are you ok?" she her master say when she noticed her zanpakuto wondering mind. Mentally squealing about how nice it was to have a master who viewed her as a friend rather than a weapon, she assured her master she was fine and attempted to breach a different but had relevance to the current subject.

"Momo have you thought abou…" she began hesitantly.

"No"

"..t Bankai ?"

Taking her master silence as approval, she recklessly continued "You know we are bankai capable as I am the greatest kido type zanpakuto, I am also partially elemental you just need to get over your fear of fire"

"Enough" said her master in a voice as cold as the ice her childhood friend wielded, as she cut Tobiume off her eyes filled with conflicting emotions.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Author note : sorry if it sucks it's my first try and I apologize in advance for any spelling errors and should I be late in updating. Story might not follow the plot correctly.


End file.
